1. Field
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods associated with handling storage devices, and more particularly to systems and methods for picker mechanisms for use within automated storage libraries.
2. Description of Related Art
Magnetic tape cartridges have proven to be an efficient and effective medium for data storage in computer systems. Large computer systems may utilize numerous cartridges for data storage purposes as well as a plurality of tape drives for inputting and outputting data to and from storage cartridges in a timely manner. Typically, as the number of storage cartridges grows they are organized in automated storage libraries. Automated storage libraries including, e.g., magnetic tape cartridges, may improve access speed and reliability of data storage systems having large numbers of magnetic tape cartridges.
Automated storage libraries generally include a plurality of storage bins or slots for storing storage devices (e.g., magnetic, optical, etc.), a robotic cartridge picker mechanism (often referred to as a “gripper” or “hand”), and one or more media drives. The robotic picker may be controlled to select a specific storage device from the library and transfer the storage device between a storage slot and a media drive within seconds. The robotic picker typically includes a gripper or hand mechanism for handling the storage devices. For example, the robotic picker may position the gripper near a desired storage device and activate the gripper to engage or grip the storage device to remove the storage device from the storage bin. In other examples, a finger or hook may be used to engage and drag the storage device into or onto the transfer mechanism. The robotic arm may move the gripper and storage device to a location to load the storage device into a storage drive, load port (for adding or removing storage devices from the library), and the like.
Generally, storage device slots, media drives, access doors, and the like are arranged within a library housing to maximize the storage capacity for a given housing size. As a result, the picker mechanism generally moves in three dimensions when transferring storage devices between storage slots, media drives, and access doors. For example, the picker mechanism may move along one or more tracks in the x and y dimensions (on a plane parallel to the base). The track may further rise in the vertical direction, the z-dimension, thereby allowing the picker mechanism three degrees of movement.
The density at which storage device slots, media drives, and the like may be disposed within the library housing relies, at least in part, on the ability of the picker mechanism of the storage library to maneuver and access the storage cartridge slots, media drives, and the like. For example, an increase in the storage density of the storage library may be achieved by decreasing the room needed for a picker mechanism to move and engage storage devices within the storage library. Thus, a compact picker mechanism is generally desired to increase the storage capacity of an automated storage library.